The Paper, Allied-Industrial, Chemical, and Energy Workers International Union (PACE) is applying for the EPA Hazardous Waste Worker Training (HWWT) Program for 11,894,312 dollars to conduct a worker training program that will protect workers and community residents from exposure to hazardous materials. By the end of the funded 5-year period, more than 54,000 workers will receive 547,000 hours of training that will enable them to protect themselves during emergencies and to implement strategies to prevent potentially deadly accidents. The training addresses the requirements of OSHA Standard, 29 CFR 1910.120 (section q). PACE is the new union formed when the Oil, Chemical and Atomic Workers Union (OCAW) and the United Paperworkers International Union (UPIU) merged in 1999. Together, the two unions represent over 330,000 workers at some of the most dangerous industrial facilities in America. PACE's specific goals are to provide: 1) Courses meeting the requirements of 29 CFR 1910.120 consisting of 8-hour, 16-hour, 24-hour and 40-hour courses; 2) Courses addressing environmental justice and health disparities consisting of 15 8-hour community-labor workshops per year; 3) Trainer Development Courses including the training of trainers, trainer development and trainer evaluation workshops. PACE also proposes four new initiatives to increase the program's impact and to increase self-sufficiency. They are: 1) Advanced Training Technology Initiative to use web-radio and a website for worker-trainer development and evaluation; 2) Community-Labor Initiative to conduct 15 workshops per year that bring together environmental justice communities living near toxic facilities and PACE members working in those facilities; 3) Integrated Training Sites Initiative to provide 1910.120 training that integrates into facility-wide systems of safety programs; 4) Multi-Grantee Trainer, Curriculum, and Evaluation Initiative that brings together 5 union WETP grantees shared curricula, training and evaluation innovations. PACE also will continue and expand its worker-led, team-based evaluation program by conducting two 2-day worker-evaluator workshops each year to train worker-trainers to help carry out the Self-sufficiency Research and Evaluation Project (SREP). Primary subcontractors include the Labor Institute to develop trainers and produce materials; New Perspectives Consulting Group to support team-based evaluation; the University of Alabama in Birmingham to deliver hands-on training; and an advisory board with both management and scientific subcommittees.